


Delayed

by curiouselfqueen



Series: Drarry One-Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Chance Meetings, Fluff, I suck at titles, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining Draco Malfoy, they went to school together but the voldy things never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouselfqueen/pseuds/curiouselfqueen
Summary: Draco's early morning flight to get to a business meeting is delayed. Obviously he heads for the nearest airport bar.Harry gets to the airport much too early on Hermione's advice and decides to start his vacation in the airport bar.(They've not seen each other in years; it's cute and fluffy){Quick read}
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/997860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Delayed

“WOULD A PRICILLA TILLIUM PLEASE RETURN TO SECURITY TO CLAIM A LOST ITEM. PRICILLA TILLIUM TO SECURITY.”

Draco stared at the Departures board, the fifth line down from the top with his flight information flashing the word “DELAYED” where his boarding time should be. He looked down at his phone where is boarding pass was telling him the same thing.

Delayed.

He had a meeting to get to!

“Hey Chang, yeah look, my flight’s been delayed. Crabbe should be able to transfer the files…” Still on the phone, he made his way to the nearest airport bar.

.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*

Harry never flew. Which is why he hadn’t been able to gauge Hermione’s advice of getting to the airport several hours before his boarding time for an early morning flight with a grain of salt. There hadn't been any traffic, hardly anyone in the security line. His flight was on time but he still had two hours to kill before boarding.

He looked around at the little gift shops, cafe, and restaurants, spotting a bar. Well, may as well start his vacation, right?

.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*

Draco was certainly not the only early morning drinker in this airport but there weren’t many. When someone else took a seat at the bar a few spots down from him, he looked up, then froze. There was no mistaking that hair. That messy, inky black hair attached to a man he had thought about on and off for the last decade. Harry Potter.

Draco had always wondered if he’d be able to recognize him if he ran into him outside the context of a school reunion. Wondered whether Harry would remember him. While part of him argued that of course, he would, another part wondered if Harry would have blocked out any memory of their odd school rivalry tinged with uncertain sexual tension.

“Uh, I’ll take whatever stout you’ve got on tap please.”

Draco snapped his eyes back down to his newspaper and took a drink.

He had thought about this moment so many times before. Sometimes he walked up to Harry; sometimes Harry recognized him first, thrilled to see him, of course. Sometimes Harry didn’t recognize him at all and Draco found himself floundering, apologizing for old mistakes and trying to start anew. Always giving him his number and leaving the ball in his court. Now that it was happening though, Draco didn’t know what to do.

“Malfoy?”

His insides churned. Though whether it was nerves or a thrill that Harry clearly remembered him, he wasn’t sure.

“Yeah?” He looked up as if he didn’t know exactly who he was calling his name. Nonchalant was how he was apparently going to play it, then…

“Potter. Harry Potter?” He was sliding closer into the chair next to him. “Class of ‘97 at Hogwarts. We played football-“

“I know who you are,” Draco said. Ah, nonchalant with a tinge of rudeness. Slipping into old habits already. Fantastic.

Clearing his throat, he stuck out his hand. “Good to see you.”

Harry automatically reached out and clasped his hand firmly and Draco nearly melted at that half-grin Harry gave him. That stupid grin - he still did it. Thank god he still did that stupid grin.

Draco realized they were still holding hands for some reason when the bartender came over with a napkin and Harry’s drink. They let go and Draco wondered if they had _both_ been staring but quickly squashed that thought.

“Cheers,” Harry said taking a drink. Draco followed and nearly choked when Harry followed up with “You’re looking good.”

Draco chanced a glance and caught a look of mortification on Harry’s face.

“No! Sorry! I mean, you do, look good that is, but I didn’t mean to-“ he cut himself off with another large sip of his beer.

“That’s alright. You’re looking good as well.” Ah, there was the reserved confidence he had been working on all these years. He glanced at Harry with a look that he had never used this early in the morning let alone while the sun was still up and swore that Harry was blushing.

“Right.” Harry took another drink. “What have you, uh, what have you been up to?”

They caught up and chatted for over an hour and another round of drinks. Friends, work, ex’s - where Harry confirmed that he was indeed interested in men as well as women.

Eventually, Draco got a notification that his flight had been rescheduled and they were about to board. Harry almost looked disappointed and reality was finally meeting Draco’s expectations. He pulled out a business card and slid it across the counter.

“Give me a call when you’re back in town. Dinner, not just drinks.”

Harry gave him that stupid grin and Draco walked away, elated.


End file.
